Outside Assistance
|task = Speak to Staci at Cantina in Calabasas|location = The Cantina|rewards = +60 +111|previous = Staci's Problem|following = DickiLeaks Clearing The Air}}Staci has dug up some dirt on Jason Cabrerra. It turns out his real name is Dicki Shytes, and he was a customer of Rebecca Allison, the second-largest cheater social network. But Staci isn't sure whether to use the information or not... If you chose to use the information against Jason Cabrerra, the story continues with the goal DickiLeaks. If you chose to NOT use the information, the story continues with Clearing The Air. Dialogue Staci's Problem= |Dialogue #1 = Hey...|Your Dialogue #1 = How are you? 11 (Come back later.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = A little better now. I've done some digging on Jason Cabrerra, and found his real name is Dicki Shytes.|Your Dialogue #2 = So...?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Well, other than knowing that means he probably got made fun of in high school, it also means Dicki has been up to no good. Have you heard of the Rebecca Allison leak?|Your Dialogue #3 = No... what's that?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Rebecca Allison is the second-largest cheater social network. People in relationships use it to meet people to cheat with in a clandestine manner. But they were hacked recently, and their customers' information was leaked.|Your Dialogue #4 = How is that related?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Guess whose name is on that list... check it out. Totally CSI'd it. Let's see... there's Tom Lord, Chad Dylan Parker... aha! Here he is. Dicki Shytes. Name, address, credit card info - he used his work email for some reason...|Your Dialogue #5 = What does it mean for you?|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = It means I now have dirt on HIM. I can threaten to out him if he doesn't leave me alone. Of course that glosses over the ethical issues it raises...|Your Dialogue #6 = Like what...|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Well... he may be a dirtbag, but I did get this info from a leak . violated his privacy. So, I have the info I need, but I don't think I can actually use it...|Your Dialogue #7 = 1''' Whatever. I'll use the information. '''2 You're right. We shouldn't use it.|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 1''' '''2 You're right. I'll just take what's coming to me, and - I hope! - be stronger for it.|Your Dialogue #8 = Sorry...}} |-| Perry's Problem= |Dialogue #1 = Hey! Perry explained what's up.|Your Dialogue #1 = Can you help? 11 (Come back later.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I think so! All it took was a little digging, and found out Jason Cabrerra's real name is Dicki Shytes.|Your Dialogue #2 = So...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Well, other than knowing that means he probably got made fun of in high school, it also means Dicki has been up to no good. Have you heard of the Rebecca Allison leak?|Your Dialogue #3 = No... what's that?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Rebecca Allison is the second-largest cheater social network. People in relationships use it to meet people to cheat with in a clandestine manner. But they were hacked recently, and their customers' information was leaked.|Your Dialogue #4 = How is that related?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Guess whose name is on that list... check it out. Totally CSI'd it. Let's see... there's Tom Lord, Chad Dylan Parker... aha! Here he is, Dicki Shytes. Name address, credit card info - he used his work email for some reason...|Your Dialogue #5 = What does it mean for me?|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = It means you now have dirt on HIM. You can threaten to out him if he doesn't leave you alone. Of course that glosses over the ethics issues it raises...|Your Dialogue #6 = Like what...|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Well... he may be a dirtbag, but I did get this info from a leak - violated his privacy. So, we have the info you need, but I don't know if you should actually use it...|Your Dialogue #7 = 1''' Whatever. I'll use the information. '''2 You're right. I shouldn't use it.|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 2}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals